Chapter 12: Autopsy/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Nexus-03 Site Once we are back at the observation platform you will notice that there are two lifts opposite Santos's position and two long walkways to the left and the right leading to platforms to either side of the Nexus in the centre of the room. We need to make our way to the end of each walkway, activate the terminal here and then use kinesis on the crank. Once both harpoons have been activated, return to Santos and enter the cage here. Ride it over and down into the next area. We'll be inside the giant necromorph! To proceed through this region, you need to pull out your probe gun and aim it. It will start beeping. Follow the beeps until they get closer and closer together. At this point shoot the yellow sack hanging from the roof that the probe is indicating as the target. You will need to shoot three of these nerve endings and after the first and third time that you do, a swarm of feeders will spawn and attack you. These are a more advanced version of the original feeders, appear as black in color and take twice the amount of damage. Each wave consists of around 10-12 Enhanced Feeders, so prepare yourself! The nerve endings can be found at the following locations: # After getting off the lift, turn right and go down the passage a short distance, it is on the roof here. Once you shoot it prepare for anoter inundation! # From the lift, move a short distance down the left passage and look up to the left at the turn in the passageway. # Follow the left tunnel from nerve ending number 2 until it exits into a larger room; shoot any one of the nerve clusters that you find in here. Once you have shot this, be prepared for another ‘super’ feeder attack. Once you have knocked off the three clusters and have survived the waves of Enhanced Feeders, return to the lift for a short scene. Afterwards, use kinesis on the control to open the door and proceed through the door to the elevator on the left. After getting off, continue along the walkway to the left and make your way through the doors to the furnace room again. Here you will notice that another door is now unlocked. Move on through here. As you enter, destroy the crates to the right (note there is also an upgrade circuit here on new game +) if you need some ammo or reagents and proceed through the room to the left until you reach the next open door. There is a bench next to the exit if you require its services. Exit through the door for a scene. Cliffs of Volantis When you regain control, move up to the cover in front and kill the Unitology commandos as they unload from the drop ship. After a few short moments a scene will play and we'll meet another type of necromorph – the Nexus. As mentioned above, the tactics for defeating the Nexus are simple: Avoid the Necromorphs talons, shoot as many of the eggs as you can and then shoot the nexus in the heart until it collapses forward. Shoot its mouth until it stops sucking and repeat! Eventually, once you have destroyed all of the mouth tentacles, you will not be able to stop it from sucking you in. Nexus Interior After a scene you will regain control in a zero gravity environment and subsequently meet a new enemy- the Nexus. There are three hive minds in this area. We need to try and focus on one at a time and sever their tentacles to kill them. Additionally we need to keep an eye out on the other two at the same time in order to avoid or shoot down any incoming attacks. Once you have killed all three hive minds a scene will play. During the scene, hit the button prompt that appears. Continue up the nearby slope to continue onto the next chapter. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs